phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Danville
Danville là thành phố quan trọng của vùng Ba Bang. Một điều bất thường về địa lí, là Danville thì gần biển, chưa hết nó chỉ cần một ngày xe để đi đến Núi Rushmore. Nó gồm 1 khu vực ngoại ô rộng lớn được bao phủ xung quanh bởi rừng. Dân số của Danville là 241.000 người xuất hiện trên biển hiệu biên giới thành phố ("The Magnificent Few"). Khu vực trung tâm Linh kiện ô tô Abzir thumb|left Doofenshmirtz ép Perry nhặt bã kẹo sing-gum trên vỉa hè và sắp làm cậu ăn nó. ("Brain Drain") Hội nghị Amphitheater thumb|left Các nhà khoa học xấu xa cố gắng truyền tải thông điệp của họ, nhưng toàn bộ thị trấn đang đến xem cuộc thi nhảy ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Cửa hàng hoa Antwoines Flowers thumb|left Một cửa hàng hoa ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Tiệm bánh Một tiệm bánh xuất hiện trong tập "Sipping with the Enemy". Lớp học Làm bánh (Baking Academy) thumb Một con ma - bò theo sau là một đám đông giận dữ cắt ngang qua lớp học phiên ban đêm ("That's the Spirit"). Ngân hàng Một ngân hàng xuất hiện trong tập "Sipping with the Enemy". Tiệm cắt tóc/Các tiệm các tóc Các tiệm cắt tóc gồm có: :Một tiệm bên cạnh Cửa hàng bò của Haney ("The Magnificent Few") :Một tiệm bên cạnh Cửa hàng Âm nhạc Danny ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") :Một cạnh bên phải Cửa hàng sáng chế ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") :Một tiệm cạnh Hội từ thiện ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Cửa hàng thú cưng Bark, Purr & Squeak thumb Tin tức truyền nhanh đi là Candace đã xúc phạm tất cả các loài động vật. Các vật nuôi từ cửa hàng thú cưng đổ ra ngoài và tham gia cuộc rượt đuổi ("Interview With a Platypus"). Nhà hàng Gấu trúc Tốt hơn Cửa hàng bản thiết kế Blueprint Heaven thumb|leftBlueprint Heaven là một trong những cửa hàng của Danville chuyên bán những thiết kế phục vụ cho nhu cầu phát minh. Phineas Flynn và Ferb Fletcher đã từng lấy bản thiết kế ở đó. ("I Scream, You Scream"). Bowl-R-Ama thumb|leftLinda Flynn và Lawrence Fletcher thường đến chơi bowling ở đây. Một lần, Candace Flynn đã cố tình lái quả bóng bowling tới đây để lật tẩy các em mình. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Bảo tàng Danville thumb|left Bảo tàng Danville là nơi ưa thích của bố Lawrence. Ông đã cho con của mình đến để xem triển lãm đồ cổ Hi Lạp. Triển lãm đó có khá nhiều đồ cổ và những bức tượng Hi Lạp như Thần Vệ Nữ (bị mất một cánh tay), có cả những bức tượng trông giống Candace (theo lời của Phineas). Đó cũng là điểm đến của cuộc đua do Phineas và Ferb tạo ra. ("Greece Lightning") Bãi phế liệu thumb|leftVanessa Doofenshmirtz đã từng đến đây để tham dự bữa tiệc cùng với Johnny. Bố của cô, Heinz Doofenshmirtz cũng đã làm DJ và đọc rap ở đây (theo sự điều khiển của Thú mỏ vịt Perry). ("Brain Drain") Thương xá Googolplex thumb|leftThương xá Googoplex nằm ở trung tâm Danville, khá gần Huge-O-Records. Đây là nơi bao gồm những cửa hàng lớn nhỏ như cửa hàng đồ chơi Har D Har và có quán ngài chó Slusy ngay đối diện. Thương xá là nơi tổ chức màn vật ngón tay giữa Buford Van Stomm và Phineas. ("Raging Bully"). Googoplex cũng được trông thấy ở tập "Flop Starz" và "Run Away Runway". Huge-O-Records thumb|left|250px Huge-O-Records là hãng đã thu âm đĩa đơn "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" của Phineas And The Ferb-Tones. Đây cũng là nơi thu âm album của nghệ sĩ chỉ nổi một lần Lindana (Linda Flynn). ("Flop Starz") Cửa hàng phát minh thumb|leftCửa hàng phát minh nằm kế bên một tiệm cắt tóc. Đây là nơi chuyên bán những dụng cụ cần thiết cho nhu cầu phát minh. Doofenshmirtz là khách quen ở đây. ("Voyage to The Bottom of Buford") Tiệm kính mắt của Joe thumb|left Phineas và Ferb đã lấy mắt kính ở nóc tòa nhà để phục vụ cho kính thiên văn của họ. ("Comet Kermillian") Bảo tàng lịch sử tự nhiên thumb|left|Bảo tàng Danville Bảo tàng lịch sử tự nhiên ở Danville trưng bày những hoá thạch khủng long và những sinh vật thời tiền sử. Ngoài ra còn có những vật trưng bày trong khu "Thiết bị xuyên thời gian" bao gồm một bản thiết kế mẫu của một cỗ máy thời gian được làm từ thế kỉ 19. Phineas và Ferb sửa lại cái máy và quay về quá khứ rồi bị mắc kẹt. Sau đóđược giải cứu bởi Isabella và Fireside Girls (It's about time) Ở tương lai 20 năm sau, bảo tàng sẽ có thêm đôi cánh trang trí. Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus thumb|left|Tiệm bánh Paul Bunyan Cửa hàng bánh Paul Bunyan nằm trên đường đua xe ngựa của Phineas và Ferb. Giống như toà nhà của Doofenshmirtz, cửa hàng này cũng có một đoạn nhạc hiệu. "Paul Bunyan! Toàn đồ ăn ngon...nhưng không quá ngon" Rạp chiếu phim Pharaoh thumb|left|Rạp chiếu phim nhìn từ bên ngoàiRạp này được xây dựng 70 năm trước và theo miêu tả của Lawrence Fletcher, đây là nơi tốt nhất để xem những bộ phim về xác ướp. Đây cũng là nơi Phineas và Ferb bắt đầu cuộc hành trình đi tìm xác ướp cho riêng mình (Are you my mummy?) Seeds, Weeds and Wackers thumb|left|Mặt tiền.Lawrence Mua một chiếc máy cắt cỏ hình con hươu ở đây. (Hail Doofania!) Superduper Mega Superstore thumb|left|Superduper Mega SuperstoreĐây là một siêu thị "siêu lớn" tại Danville. Quảng trường thành phố Nơi tổ chức một số sự kiện. Vùng ngoại ô Brain Bath & Beyond thumb|left Doofenshmirtz mua khá nhiều đồ ở đây để làm chiếc mũ điều khiển trí não. (Brain Drain) Căn hộ ngoại ô của Doofenshmirtz thumb|left|352px|Nhà ngoại ô của Doof (bên phải) rất gần với nhà của Phineas và Ferb. Khu nhà ngoại ô để thư giãn của Doofenshirtz. Hắn chỉ thuê ngôi nhà này chứ không mua bởi gã hàng xóm Phil luôn khiến hắn khó chịu, nhất là với đống lá rụng trong sân. (Put that butter away) Nhà Flynn-Fletcher Căn nhà nơi gia đình Flynn-Fletcher sống. Một nơi luôn tràn ngập những điều thú vị của Phineas và Ferb. Bên dưới ngôi nhà là trụ sở điệp viên bí mật của Perry Nhà Garcia-Shapiro thumb|left Đối diện nhà Flynn-Fletcher. Là nơi sống của cô Garcia-Shapiro và con gái Isabella. Bên dưới ngôi nhà là trụ sở điệp viên bí mật của Pinky Nhà Hirano thumb|left Stacy và Tiến sĩ Hirano sống ởđây. Boy friend from 27.000 BC Đường đua Jefferson County thumb|left Bảo tàng nghệ thuật đương đại Jefferson County thumb|left Nhà Johnson thumb|left Nhà Baljeet thumb|left Sandwich Town thumb|left Nhà Van Stomm thumb|left Điểm thu hút Bãi biển thumb|left Vực núi Danville thumb|left Núi băng Danville thumb|left Cảng biển thumb|left Rặng núi bánh ngọt thumb|left Sa mạc chưa vẽ thumb|left Bối cảnh Hiện tại Tương lai 'Tương lai tốt' Những sự kiện sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai tốt tại Danville: *Candace Flynn sẽ lấy chồng (Có thể là Jeremy) và sinh ra ba đứa con : Xavier, Fred và Amanda. *Phineas đã lớn và sẽ đi nhận một giải thưởng ở Thuỵ sĩ. Có thể sẽ kết hôn với Isabella. *Ferb cũng đã trưởng thành. Có thể sẽ lấy Isabella. *Linda Flynn-Fletcher cũng đã già và vẫn đang làm việc ở một cửa hàng đồ cổ. *Không rõ Lawrence Fletcher còn sống hay đã mất. *Stacy sẽ trở thành Tổng thống của Uruguay. *Isabella sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hoặc Ferb. *Perry và Heinz Doofenshmirtz đã già nhưng vẫn là kẻ thù của nhau. Tuy nhiên họ chỉ "chiến đấu" với nhau trên...bàn cờ. *Lúc này, mọi vật ở Danville đều được kĩ thuật số hoá: Như cây ảo ở sân sau nhà của Candace Flynn. Bảo tàng đã bổ sung thêm một đôi cánh. Các tiện nghi khác cũng xuất hiện như ôtô bay, cửa tự động... 'Tương lai xấu' Những câu chuyện thú vị Thông tin cơ sở Thể loại:Địa điểm Thể loại:A đến Z